A Whole New World
by Thatgirlwhowritesstuff
Summary: Quinn Fabray, a feral child who spent most of her life locked in a dark back bedroom is taken in by Shelby Corcran a special needs foster parent. When she meets Rachel, Shelby's daughter she begins to flourish as Rachel breaks her way into Quinn's mysterious world.
1. Preface

Shelby Corcran flipped open the file that lay on her desk Monday morning. That photo attached was a pretty thin blonde girl with hazel eyes. She wore no expression at all on her face yet, Shelby couldn't help but feel the girl tug at her heartstrings. She continued to scan the information.

Quinn Fabray

15

86 lbs

5'3

Shelby was appalled at what the file contained, she had been a special needs foster parent for many years but nothing had ever struck her like this case. The report claimed that a girl was found in a filthy home ransacked with bugs garbage the mother of the girl was laying on the couch drinking a bottle of vodka and the teenage girl was found in a back bedroom laying on a soiled rotting mattress in nothing but a diaper. The girl although 15 could not talk, didn't respond to touch or feeling, couldn't chew or swallow solid food and was completely incontinent. She was at the same developmental stage as a 13 month old baby. Shelby had heard of several cases of feral children before , but never was the child 15 almost an adult. The files continued on saying Quinn had what was called "environmental autism"

Shelby packed up her briefcase and drove to the hospital where Quinn was she was anxious to meet this girl, something about her drew her in and she felt the need to protect this child. When she arrived and was directed to a playroom where Quinn was. She was sitting on a mat with Holly an occupational therapist and close friend of Shelby's and a nurse they tried to get her to play with blocks or with doll but the girl was simply staring off into space sucking her thumb. The blonde caught her eye momentarily then quickly looked away. Holly saw Shelby greeted her with a smile, she had the nurse readjust Quinn in a wheelchair and take her back to her room. Holly rose from her spot on the ground and walked over to where Shelby was standing.

"Pretty heavy case" she said to her friend. Shelby rubbed her face and ran her hand through her thick brunette hair.

"Unbelieveable" she sighed "How can someone do this to their child?" she asked bewildered

"Detective said the mother was so blithering drunk she probably didn't even know she had a kid," Shelby simply shook her head.

"Well are you ready to go meet her?" Holly offered. Shelby smiled and nodded

"Very," Shelby agreed.

When they entered the room Quinn was sitting in the hospital bed as the nurse attempted to get the girl to eat some Cheerios with her fingers, much like one would teach an infant. Quinn was making cooing like baby noises as she tried to mash up the cereal that was presented to her. When the nurse spotted the women she cleaned Quinn up and let the women have their time.

"Hi Quinn," Shelby greeted pulling up a seat next to the hospital bed. Quinn looked at her and held eye contact for quite some time. She then reached out and placed a hand on both sides of Shelby's face. Shelby smiled and held her hands there "My name is Shelby," She said. Holly stood astonished Quinn had never responded to anyone before, especially so quickly. Quinn then grabbed one of Shelby's fingers and just held it still looking at the woman with wrapt intent. After about 45 minutes passed with Quinn holding Shelby's finger and Shelby talking to her although she couldn't understand the doctor came in and told them it was time to administer a few of Quinn's medications and they had to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow I promise ," Shelby whispered into Quinn's ear before they left.

"How did you do that?" Holly asked once they were outside the room.

"Do what?" Shelby asked

"Get her to connect with you like that?" she's never even responded to her name before.

"It just felt natural," she shrugged "I honestly think she found me, I feel as if I'm the one who's supposed to love her and care for her," she explained

"Are you sure you can handle this I know you've cared for disabled kids before, but Quinn...Quinn is going to need a lot of care, she's fifteen and functions as a baby,"

"I can handle it," Shelby said. " I have too"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows favorites and reviews! I am very excited about this story and want to get you new updates as quickly as possible, however this story is requiring quite a bit of research and I want to take time developing Quinn and Rachel's realationship as well as Quinn's chracter in general any here's the update hope you enjoy! Oh also reviews are like major motivators for me just sayin :P**

**Also I should probably mention this story is inspried by the stories of Genie Wiley and Danielle Lierow, and the movie**_** "MockingBird Don't Sing" **_**helped me out alot**

Shelby continued her visits each one the same Quinn would stare at her and hold onto her finger while Shelby read to her or simply talked to the girl. After two weeks of visits Shelby decided it was time for Rachel to meet Quinn. Quinn had recently been moved from the hospital to the rehabilitation center so she felt it was an appropriate time for the two of them to finally meet. On Tuesday morning Shelby was out of bed early drinking her coffee and reading Quinn's progress reports from the hospital, the girl was improving greatly she was moving along quicker than any case that they'd seen before. She was maintaining eye contact she could point to things that she wanted and was able to eat small foods with minimal assistance. To a common person these primary infantile tasks would seem minute to Shelby they were tremendous. Rachel entered the room and pulled Shelby from her thoughts.

"Morning Mom!" she said brightly

"Good Morning sweetheart " Shelby said putting the reports away for the moment.

"How's she doing?" The younger brunette asked peering over at the papers on her mother's briefcase "Much better," Shelby said "Are you ready to go meet her today?"

Rachel nodded she always loved meeting the kids her mom was bringing in. They were always so happy and bright despite what life had dealt them, and they always inspired Rachel to do the same. Shelby beamed at her daughter, proud of the way she handled the constant flow of special needs kids flowing in and out of their home. "Well let's have some breakfast and hit the road!" She said grinning. After the twenty minute drive to the rehab center and Rachel's insistence to stop by the hospital gift shop to purchase Quinn a gift the mother daughter duo arrived in the common room where all the patients were. Shelby spotted Quinn in a far corner of the room with Holly. Holly was trying to get her to play with some play dough but Quinn just kept trying to eat it.

"Quinn look who's here!" Holly said excitedly. Quinn looked up from the play dough at the table. Her eyes widened and life came into them she made a happy sound and held her hand out to Shelby. Shelby always counted that as a smile.

"Hi Quinn!" Shelby greeted immediately taking a seat next to Quinn so the girl could hold onto her finger. "This is my daughter Rachel," she said as Rachel took a seat close to Shelby. Rachel gave Quinn her signature thousand watt smile.

"Hello Quinn! This is for you!" she said presenting Quinn with the stuffed kitty she picked out at the gift shop. Quinn grabbed the stuffed toy and squeezed it she rubbed her face against its soft fur, before placing the ear in her mouth as she began to chew on it. Shelby went on telling her stories and reading to her from a picture book Quinn as usual held tightly to Shelby's index finger as she spoke, however instead of her gaze remaining on Shelby she seemed mesmerized by Rachel. Having someone stare at you with such a glazed over empty expression would bother most people but Rachel just made silly faces and the girl and tried to get the disconnected blonde to laugh. The visit carried on seemingly perfectly and Shelby was glad that Quinn seemed to like Rachel, and vise-versa. Perfect until clouds billowed in the sky they covered the sun, rain began to fall and a roll of thunder boomed outside. It frightened Quinn who began kicking, thrashing and screaming as she fought her way under the table to hide. Holly, Shelby and a few other workers tried to coax Quinn out of her hiding spot but the she just cried and tried to back herself further under the table, Well at least she was expressing emotion of some sort right? Rachel took one look into her terrified desperate hazel eyes and she joined her under the table. She sat a comfortable distance from her she then reached out placed her hand on top of Quinn's thinner one she completely ignored the requests of her mother and Holly to come out and she began to sing.

Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.

Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,

I'll send 'em howling,

I don't care, I got ways.

No one's gonna hurt you,

No one's gonna dare.

Others can desert you,

Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,

But in time...

Nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around...

Not to worry, not to worry

I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb.

I can do it. Put me to it. Show me somethin - I can overcome.

Not to worry, mum.

Being close and being clever

Ain't like being true

I don't need to,

I would never hide a thing from you,

Like some...

Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around.

Nothing's gonna harm you, darling

Not while I'm around.

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,

But in time...

Nothing can harm you

Not while I'm around...

When Rachel had finished her song everyone was amazed to find that Quinn's tantrum had calmed completely and she was laying in Rachel's lap as Rachel stroked her hair. They stayed in that position under the table until visiting hours ended when the nurse had to pry Quinn away from Rachel which resulted in Quinn kicking and screaming again. The nurse allowed Shelby and Rachel to accompany Quinn back to her room just so she would calm down a little. Once Quinn had calmed down and Holly had distracted her with some toys long enough for the two women to leave. As soon as they reached the doorway Quinn reached out for them and vocalized her protests to them leaving "nahhhh" she whined. Rachel returned to her bedside in an instant.

"Rachel," Holly reprimanded "Quinn needs to start speech therapy now it's time for you to go," Rachel simply ignored her and placed the stuffed kitty in the girls arms.

"Here kitty will keep you company until I come back," Rachel promised her before going back to join her mother in the hall using all her willpower to ignore Quinn's tantrum caused by her leaving.

"Someone seems to like you," Shelby said with a smirk. Rachel smiled up at her

"It just seems like she needs us mom," Rachel replied on the verge of tears thinking of the atrocity that Quinn lived before she was found. Shelby quickly noticed the tears and pulled her daughter into a hug

"What's the matter baby?" She asked becoming more concerned.

"It's just I don't know why anyone would do that to a person, I mean locking her away never loving her or giving her a chance to experience life even," Rachel cried into her mom's shoulder.

"I know sweetie but just think you and are going to be able to give her that," Shelby comforted rubbing Rachel's back "You can help teach her about the world she never experienced" she whispered Rachel nodded feeling a bit better about the situation.

"Mom?" Rachel asked with a teary smile

"Yes sweetie?" Shelby replied

"When do we get to take her home?"


	3. Chapter 2

Quinn's day at the center usually consisted of waking up a nurse would come in and change her for the day and then feed her breakfast. After she was fed and dressed she would be taken to Holly's office for speech and occupational therapy. Holly would try to teach Quinn basic words such as; eat, more, drink, yes, no, hot and cold at least a few words so she could communicate how she was feeling. However Quinn seemed unable to communicate with words, she seemed to pick up on non verbal signs quickly. After a long session in speech therapy they begin with occupational therapy where Holly would try to teach Quinn basic life skills, like how to feed herself, get dressed on her own and to use the restroom. After therapy Quinn was moved to the commons room where Holly sat with her and they watched cartoons until Rachel and Shelby came for their visit.

"Hey Quinn!" Rachel greeted. Then Quinn waved.

Everyone stood amazed. Rachel rushed over to her and enveloped her in a hug and she returned it. Shelby felt tears prick in her eyes as she watched the sight before her. After Rachel pulled out of the hug Quinn held up the stuffed kitty Rachel had given her a few weeks ago.

"Do you like your kitty Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn hugged it to her chest and nuzzled it's head. Rachel smiled."Well I'm glad," She took her seat next Quinn and Shelby took her seat on the other side. As per usual Quinn latched onto the woman's finger.

"What story would you like to hear today honey?" Shelby asked showing Quinn the picture books she had brought with her. Quinn pointed to "The Rainbow Fish" this seemed to be her favorite she always picked it. After reading the book 5 times Holly came back into the room and joined the group

"Whataya say to taking Quinn out to lunch?" she asked

"Now?" Shelby questioned "Is she ready?" Holly nodded.

"I'll be there if anything goes wrong and besides she needs to see something besides the walls of this rehab center,"

"Well then I guess we're going to lunch" Shelby said

"You hear that Quinn we're going to take you out to have some lunch!" Rachel told her.

"Just let me get my purse and I'll be right back" Holly said.

Once Holly returned Rachel took Quinn's hand and they made their way to Holly's car. Once there Holly got Quinn in the car and situated.

"Rachel can you sit next to Quinn? She's never been in a car before so I'm not really sure how she's going to react" Holly asked as she strapped Quinn in with the seat belt. The blonde clearly did not agree and began to pull at the strap across her chest

"No-No Quinn we need to leave that on," Holly scolded lightly. Rachel reached across and held Quinn's hand in her own to ease her struggling, while Holly and Shelby kept a watchful eye in the rearview. Rachel chatted animatedly with Quinn about the restaurant they were going to. She went on about what her favorite dish there was and how there was this really cute waiter that worked there. Quinn for the most part seemed to enjoy the ride to the restaurant and didn't seem to be afraid of the car, which was awesome.

Inside the restaurant a hostess gave Quinn a balloon at the door Shelby tied it to her wrist and she seemed mesmerized by it. So mesmerized in fact that Shelby had to take the balloon away so that Quinn would eat the chicken fingers and french fries that Holly had ordered for her. Holly picked up a chicken finger and tore it half she bit into it and swallowed

"Can you be like me Quinn?" she asked as she gave Quinn the food the girl just looked at it curiously then took a bite she chewed it, messily but at least it was food that wasn't mashed or pureed. She seemed to enjoy her meal, she smiled into each bite. After everyone had finished their food Holly tipped the waiter, Shelby returned Quinn's balloon and they were back in the car and that's when things got a little crazy it had started to rain again and it frightened Quinn she started to scream, then a fire engine passed frightening her further she started thrashing and pulling at her seat belt

"Shh Quinn, you're okay it's okay," Rachel soothed but Quinn just kept screaming and crying. Holly pulled over the car

"Rachel sing to her again!" Shelby ordered.

Rachel began to sing

Little child, be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh against the glass

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

Illuminates your tearstained face

I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Little child

Be not afraid

The storm clouds mask your beloved moon

And its candlelight beams

Still keep pleasant dreams

I am here tonight

Little child

Be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees

And the branches to hands

They're not real, understand

And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forest and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

For you know, once even I

Was a little child

And I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears

Trade sweet sleep the fears

And to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown

And these years have shown

Rain's a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know

That nature is so

This same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning

The rain will be gone in the morning

But I'll still be here in the morning

As Rachel sang Holly started the car and continued their drive back to the Rehab center. While Rachel was singing Quinn had snuggled into Rachel's side. This always surprised and intrigued Holly that Quinn made physical contact with Rachel so well she never did that with anyone else, with the exception of her holding Shelby's finger. By the time they arrived back at the center Quinn had fallen asleep on Rachel's shoulder. To avoid another meltdown Shelby unbuckled her and carried her inside bridal style, sure she was a bit heavy but nothing Shelby couldn't handle. Shelby laid her in the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready?" Holly asked

"Ready for what?" Shelby asked with furrowed brows

"To take her home?"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking so loooooooooooooooooooooong! I was on vacation then my work schedule went crazy! So here we go!**

Shelby felt like preparing to bring Quinn home was like preparing for a new baby Not that she wasn't thrilled for her to move in, it was just stressing her out wondering if she needed to be comfortable, she even painted and decorated her room with yellow and pink. It was filled with bright colors and toys for Quinn's sensory development. Shelby was putting the finishing touches on Quinn's room when Rachel came in she was surprised .

"What's with all the decorating for Quinn's room?" she asked looking at the usually white walls

"I want her to feel what it's like to have a bedroom!" Shelby said

"But mom you never decorate this room when other foster kids came through" Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

"Quinn is different though, I've been thinking...maybe I should adopt her" Shelby said cautiously "I mean it's not a for sure thing yet but she connects with us really well and I just think it's what would be best for her" Rachel's eyes widened

"Mom, are you serious?!" she asked excitedly "Can Quinn really stay with us forever?" she said

"It's not for sure, but something tells me Quinn's social worker won't have a problem with it" Shelby said as she sat a teddy bear on Quinn's new bed

"Quinn's gonna love it here mom" Rachel said hugging her.

"I hope so, you know things aren't going to be easy once she's here," Shelby said.

"I know mom but we can do it,"

A week later Rachel and Shelby walked into Quinn's room and the nurse was packing up the few things she had.

"Hey Quinn, are you ready to come home today?" Rachel asked sitting next to Quinn on her bed.

Quinn smiled at her, and put an arm around her shoulder. Rachel smiled back and took Quinn's hand in hers "We have a nice bedroom set up for you with a comfy bed and pretty colors" Holly shot Shelby a look at hearing they had set a bedroom up for Quinn. Shelby just shrugged it off and sat on Quinn's other side.

"Ready to come home Quinn, sweetie?" Quinn grabbed Shelby's finger and smiled at her

"C'mon Quinn you know this word say yes" Holly urged

"Yeee" Quinn mimicked. Rachel smiled brightly "Good Job Quinn" she praised. Holly smiled

"Little miss smarty pants this one is," she smiled "picking up language and proving all of our original thoughts about her learning to talk wrong"

Shelby smiled "That's our girl"

When they get Quinn home she just walks from room to room and is mesmerized by all the new things she saw. Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her to her new bedroom.

"This room is yours" she explained. "She led her over to the bed "and this is your bed!" Quinn bounced a little which caused Rachel to giggle and Quinn laughed too. Shelby entered and smiled at the girls

"Hey girls I've got lunch waiting downstairs" she said.

"Come on Quinn let's go eat!"

Quinn responded by signing for "Hungry"

"Good Job Quinn" Shelby praised. For lunch shelby made Bacon lettuce and Tomato sandwiches and a veganized version for Rachel. Quinn's eating habits had evolved tremendously but Shelby still sat close by...Just in case. Quinn took a messy bite of her sandwich. Quinn's eyes widened as she took another bite Shelby chuckled. "Do you like that Quinn?" Quinn just kept gobbling down her lunch making a slight mess but Shelby didn't get upset. She just wiped Quinn up and cleaned up her spot.

"Rachel can you take Quinn out to the backyard?" Shelby asked Maybe push her on the swings?" she suggested.

"Come on Quinn lets go outside!" Rachel said taking Quinn's hand and leading her out to the old swing set in the backyard. She helped Quinn on to the swing and began to push her lightly. Quinn seemed a little afraid at first but Rachel kept murmuring reassurances to the girl and soon she calmed down and was giggling wildly and kicking her legs. Eventually Rachel stopped the swing earning her a glare from Quinn.

"It's okay Quinn let's go play on the slide now!" Rachel soon found herself deep in thought of how odd it was that Quinn though the same age as her had never experienced any of these things before, like she had when she was a small child and her mother frequently took her to the park to play. She was pulled from her thoughts when Quinn slid off the slide and landed on the ground flat on her bottom. Quinn didn't cry or seem to be hurt but she did look a little afraid Rachel helped her up quickly and pulled her into a reassuring hug. "You okay Quinn, it's alright" she crooned in her ear "do you want to try again?" she asked. Quinn simply went back to the swings and sat down. Rachel chuckled and went to push her. "You must like the swings huh?" she said.

The girls spent the rest of their day outside, Rachel showed Quinn all sorts of fun games and activities like drawing with sidewalk chalk,riding in a wagon, and even bouncing on the trampoline. Rachel not only loved seeing the way Quinn's eyes lit up each time she experienced something new in the world, but also being able to let out her inner-child. As the sun was setting Shelby called the girls in for dinner which Quinn didn't agree with at first but after some urging she stepped inside kicking off her shoes. Shelby helped Quinn wash her hands and brought her back downstairs to have dinner. Once their dinner was finished and the kitchen was cleaned up Shelby took Quinn into the living room to work on some of her occupational therapy things. She was currently teaching Quinn the sign for "Bathroom" and trying to get her to say "Potty" as she taught Quinn she thought about how weird it was to be teaching a girl the same as her daughter such a primary function as how to use the bathroom. After an hour or so of therapy Rachel helped ready Quinn for bed and the new family sat up on the couch to watch movie with some popcorn. Rachel smiled as she watched Quinn being mesmerized by the movie. Shelby smiled at Rachel.

****"Can you believe we get to be the one's to introduce her to the world," Shelby whispered in Rachel's ear.


End file.
